1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the manufacture of parts. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to the three dimensional printing of parts. Yet more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for authorizing the three dimensional printing of parts.
2. Background
Modern aircraft contain a plurality of different parts. Aircraft manufacturers have each part design certified under airworthiness standards and other requirements of the Federal Aviation Administration (FAA). A certification for a part is specific to that part's specifications such as dimensions, shape, and material specifications.
During the lifetime of an aircraft, parts may be replaced. In order to meet demand for replacement parts, aircraft manufacturers may keep an inventory of parts on hand. A client may request parts from the aircraft manufacturer when a replacement part is desired. However, receiving requested parts from the aircraft manufacturer may take an undesirable amount of time for a client. Some clients may keep an inventory of parts on hand to avoid waiting an undesirable amount of time. However, storing an inventory of extra parts either at an aircraft manufacturer or at a client may use an undesirable amount of resources.
Three dimensional printing is a process of making a solid object of virtually any shape from a part definition file. Three dimensional printing is an additive process where successive layers of material are laid down. Three dimensional printing may be performed with a variety of different materials such as polymers, plasters, metals, and metal alloys. Three dimensional printing may allow on-demand manufacture of desired parts.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.